Love That Parallels
by Pchu
Summary: The story seem to revolve around Shinn and Stellar, but it really doesn't. See how Shinn and Stellar's feelings for each other affect Athrun and Cagalli. S&S, A
1. Escape the Enemy

A/N: I should warn you people that I am no expert at this. I'm not an expert at writing about war, so this won't have much of any action. This is just about emotional stress. That's all. So if you're looking for action, turn back. I know that this starts out confusing. In fact there should be a chapter before this, but I don't know how I should do that chapter so it will start out like this.

This story takes place after episode 31. I have never watched the GSD series and am only going by what I read in summaries. I'm only trying this out. I am no expert at writing fanfiction and I hope you people will go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD. If I did then Athrun wouldn't have left Cagalli in the first place

**Chapter 1: Escape the Enemy**

She ran as fast as her two legs could take her. She ran without looking back upon the world she would be leaving behind. Deeper and deeper into the woods trying to flee from her impending doom. She didn't know where she'd end up but knew that she only had one choice but to run.

Her blond hair trailed behind her as the wind swept across her face. She jumped broken branches and crushed through fallen leaves. The branches scraping her bare skin. She didn't care. It seemed like hours that she was trying to flee from her killer, but it was only minutes. How close was he? How close was she to her death? No time to think. Why bother thinking?

_BANG._

A bullet hit the tree in front of her. He was close by.

She fell. No time to waste. Without hesitation she lifted herself up from the ground and continued to make her escape.

_CRUNCH CRUNCH_

Was that the sound of her feet crunching through the dead leaves? Or was that him?

_PANT PANT_

She was trying hard to catch her breath. Damn the disadvantage of being a natural. _DAMN._

Soon it became visible to her. There was a glow coming from deep within the woods. A clearing. Is it safe? After all it is wide open spaces with no place to hide from being shot. Still what other choice did she have?

_PANT PANT_

Almost there. Almost free.

_PANT PANT_

So close.

…so close.

The light illuminated her as she came rushing from the darkness of the forest. Wide open spaces. Formed into an endless row of water. The waves crashing in. Maybe she could swim for it. Her freedom.

She was almost there. Her pain stricken legs were urged to go as far as they could go. But fate wouldn't see to it. For fate has been cruel to everyone, especially her.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

_BANG_

A bullet landed in her path and she came to a halt. Looking at her surroundings she was cornered by countless of soldiers clad in red and grey. _ZAFT._

"Stay where you are Natural."

She glared at them. How dare they treat her like a…a _thing._

She had no where to go. Her freedom was taken once more. She looked among the soldiers for any sign or hint that will let her know that she was alright. But it was evident that she wasn't. She was the enemy and naturally they would kill her because of that.

She heard rustling coming from the forest and she remember what she was running from. Really who.

There were two. Not one like she had expected, but two. One of them being the last person she'd thought would be hunting her down.

She stared at him and he stared back. Both lost in the eyes of one another, neither knowing what to do and how to react in the given situation.

"Aw, Athrun, Shinn, I see you two were able to track down the enemy."

Neither said a word.

"I suggest that we get it over with and have her killed."

They eyed him. All three of them.

The man walked over to Athrun and Shinn. Not too close, but close enough.

"She's the enemy, so shoot her dead."

She looked back.

He raised his gun. It was aimed straight for her. His eyes were emotionless without a care in the world. So hollow. So uncaring. She was frightened.

Then she saw them. The eyes that told her that everything will be okay. That he will do everything in his power to protect her. To save her.

"NO!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Stop what you're doing soldier!"

"NO! DON'T SHOOT!"

"DETAIN HIM!"

"LET ME GO!"

"I command you to shoot!"

He struggled. They held him captive. He wasn't going to save her. He couldn't save her. And she fell. She fell to her knees knowing the truth. That life was unfair and fate was cruel. This was the end. She looked to him and he looked back. She lowered her head.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Shinn?"

"DON'T SHOOT HER ATHRUN! DON'T SHOOT STELLAR!"

A/N: I know that I've mention their superior as 'him', 'he', or 'the man', but I just wanted to. I don't care for his name. Just think of him as Dullindal (whatever his ranking may be).

Sorry if the chapter seems too short for you. Heheh, the idea I have for a fanfic can probably be written in 50 pages. I think. But please deal with it. I'm new at the fanfic thing. I don't really write stories in my spare time.

But I hope that you guys enjoy this. Please R&R, I accept all kinds.


	2. Unidentified Target

A/N: Okay I'm just getting the hang of this people. So forgive me for not making any notes for the first chapter and other stories I have up at this moment. I have just read what happened to Stellar and I'm quite shocked. So it kind of relates to my story. Shocking…very shocking. But I'm not doing this based off that episode. In fact that episode never happened in this story.

This chapter is about the same event that occurred in the last chapter, but from both Shinn and Athrun's point of view. It alternates, but it shouldn't be too difficult to tell who's who.

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD, if I did of course Athrun would have never left Cagalli, Mia/Meer wouldn't exist, and what happened to Stellar wouldn't have happened…maybe.

NOTES:

_Thoughts are in italics._

I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and this story as a whole.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unidentified Target**

"Target has been sited landing on that deserted island below. Retrieve the target."

"On my way."

Impulse flew to the lone island and landed in a clearing. Once there Shinn opened the cockpit and took his helmet off. He scouted the area and noted where there were broken branches and heard a bit of rustling a bit far off. _That is were the enemy is heading._

Shinn took off after his target stopping every once in awhile to use coordinator ears to pick up the crunching of leaves ahead of him.

He ran in that direction. He ran and ran until he came within what he thought was a reasonable distance. Taking out his handgun he raised it up to his eye and stood his ground. _Where's the target? Where is she?_

He saw a glimpse of blond and shot.

_BANG._

"Damn." He missed.

He tried to take another aim, but the target was far out of sight now. _Must keep moving._

Shinn continued onward in order to seek out the enemy. He must catch her no matter what. He will see to it.

_Darn her. Darn that would be princess._

"I'll get her and she will pay."

Anger was building up in him as he chased after his prey. Passion willed him to complete his task. He would give anything to get what he wanted at that moment. He would do anything to get his revenge.

"I will get Cagalli."

* * *

Athrun watched as his target landed on a nearby island after he inflicted severe damage to it in a battle. _It's as good as gone._

He looked ahead to the multiple battles taken place over the ocean floor. Freedom was locked in combat with the Earth Alliance at the present moment. _No need to interfere there._ Athrun thought back to the last time he crossed paths with Kira and had his Savior dismantled by him.

He was about to aid his fellow pilots in battle when he noticed sparks flying in a heated battle nearby.

Impulse and Strike Rouge were at each other's throats. Well more like Impulse pulverizing the Strike Rouge. _Shinn just won't quit will he?_ Not to get it wrong, Cagalli was pulling on her own, but she was no match for Shinn's rage once he's behind the controls of Impulse. He knew that if he didn't do something soon, then Cagalli, _his _Cagalli would cease to exist. This time it didn't seem possible for Kira to come to his sister's rescue. It'd have to be Athrun. But… "She's the enemy."

Moments later, the Strike Rouge was shot out of the air and landed on the same island as the mobile suit before. _Cagalli…_

Soon after Impulse followed suit and Athrun could see Shinn jumping out of his Gundam in order to pursue her. Feeling that he should prevent the worst from happening, Athrun landed near the Impulse and followed after Shinn. He would have landed near Cagalli in order to get to her first, but he was unfortunate to spot where she landed in the first place.

He sprinted down the same path that Shinn had taken before hand and prayed dearly that he could get to Shinn before he got to Cagalli. He knew that Shinn's rage would cause him to do drastic things.

He was getting closer to Shinn. He couldn't see him, but he knew that he was close by.

_BANG._

Athrun stood where he was. His heart began to race. Shinn had just taken a shot. He was sure that it was Shinn who shot. _If he hurts her…_ He didn't know what to think. What could he do? She was the enemy after all. He raced further on, determined to save her once and for all. This time he would do what he promised to do in the beginning. He would keep his promise to protect her.

He tried his hardest to catch up to Shinn, knowing in his heart that he would be emotionally killed if he ever let anything happen to her. ANYTHING.

Seeing Shinn right before his eyes, he reached out. He reached out just as Shinn took aim at the target in front of him. Just when he was about to shoot…

* * *

_I will never give up. I will achieve my goal._

Shinn was on Cagalli's trail like a fox. He wasn't going to give up that easily. At least not until he was able to avenge his family. First her, then the Freedom.

After a few moments, Shinn stopped yet again for a moment to scout his surroundings. He could have sworn someone was following him. But he needed to find his target.

_CRUNCH CRUNCH_

"There."

Shinn moved a few feet to his left and took noticed of the blond. He raised his gun to his face and focused on the target. _Almost there. Almost got her._

As soon as he was close to pulling the trigger, a hand came from nowhere and snatched the gun from him.

"WHA---Athrun? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Making sure that you don't make any mistakes."

"I don't have time for your petty lectures Zala. I will get her no matter what. She deserves to die for what she did."

"She did nothing. Don't let your foolish hatred get in the way."

"Humph. Foolish hatred or not, I was ordered to track her down and kill her. So if you'd excuse me, I have a mission to complete."

Shinn picked up his paced and left Athrun behind in order to pursue the enemy.

"WAIT! SHINN! Damn."

Athrun follow after Shinn picking up speed to keep him from getting to Cagalli.

Shinn was gaining on her. The closer he got the more he noticed that they were heading for the shore ahead. _She thinks she can swim for it huh?_ Shinn reached for his gun only to not find it there. _Damn that Zala._

_BANG._

"Stay where you are Natural."

Shinn smirked. _She's surrounded._ However once he reached his target, his heart hit rock bottom. _It's her. It can't be her.

* * *

_

Athrun picked up the pace as he saw Shinn nearing the clearing up ahead. He heard a gun shot and someone's voice up ahead ordering the enemy to stop. Athrun cursed under his breath. _They got her._

Just as he reached the clearing he stood beside where Shinn was. To his surprise Shinn looked…shocked. He looked to the blond in front of them and was shocked himself.

_Her?

* * *

_

"Aw, Athrun, Shinn, I see you two were able to track down the enemy."

Neither said a word.

"I suggest that we get it over with and have her killed."

They eyed him. All three of them.

The man walked over to Athrun and Shinn. Not too close, but close enough.

"She's the enemy, so shoot her dead."

* * *

_Shoot her?_

Shinn stood his ground unsure of what to do. It was Stellar not Cagalli, _Stellar._

The last thing he wanted to do was to kill her. But what could he do. It was a direct order. But he wasn't the one holding the gun.

He noticed Athrun raising his gun and taking aim at Stellar. _He wouldn't._

It wasn't Cagalli. So, he would.

He had to do something; he had to save her no matter what. So, he charged towards Stellar to shield her from the bullet.

"NO!"

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the nearby soldiers noticed Shinn leaping towards the natural.

"Stop what you're doing soldier!" An order from their leader.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT!"

"DETAIN HIM!"

Shinn was so close to her. So close, but he felt arms entangle him and he was trapped. He couldn't save her. He couldn't get to her.

"LET ME GO!"

He tried his hardest to struggle.

"I command you to shoot!"

He looked to Athrun as he raised his gun again and took aim.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Shinn?" Athrun looked to Shinn with a stunned face, but never the less one that was ready to kill. But his eyes screamed out his sorrow for him.

_He's going to kill her. NO!_

"DON'T SHOOT HER ATHRUN! DON'T SHOOT STELLAR!"

* * *

Athrun stood where he was with the gun aimed at Stellar. He was just given an order to shoot, but he couldn't decide if it was just to follow it. After all if it were Cagalli, would he be standing here with the gun raised at her?

It all happened so fast. Shinn once again acted on his emotions and soon he was held up by his fellow officers. He's so naïve. But does being in love make you naïve?

Athrun had lowered the gun just as Shinn made his move. He watched the scene occurring in front of him without saying anything or making a move. He soon became oblivious to what was happening around him once he saw his eyes. His eyes screamed out passion and the wanting to protect. _Protect? I was supposed to protect her. But I failed._

"I command you to shoot!"

Athrun was brought back to reality once the command was given. What should he do? He didn't know, so he let his body do the action. He raised the gun and took aim again. This time he'll shoot.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Athrun looked to Shinn and saw how desperate he was. Desperate to protect her.

"Shinn?"

Athrun knew how he felt. He felt the same pain as well and he sympathized with him. But that was all gone now.

_This is war. People die in war and there's nothing we could do about it. He should know that. He should understand that duty comes first. In the end love means nothing._

"DON'T SHOOT HER ATHRUN! DON'T SHOOT STELLAR!"

_I must._

_BANG._

_

* * *

_

jenniferseedlover: athrun and cagalli together? I sure hope so. We'll just have to see what happens (even though i already know)

dust-in:i wish i could but i don't know much about shinn and stellar... ; uhm...i'll try

ritachi: confusting huh? uhm...i hope it won't be any more confusing. And thank you for having faith in me...man i hope it does have a nice plot. But it'll probably be a really short story. i don't have**THAT** much in mind. Familiar writing style? please enlighten me...i hope it doesn't seem too much like anyone else's

asga: thank you...i like interesting

moi: don't worry about that...i fixed it. it took awhile though because the server was down and these laptops are crappy (school laptops). Uhm, sorry for it being too short. I just wrote it and then was like "do i want to add anything else?" heheh...it was like 4 pages long. I can understand it being hard to understand, but i hope that this chapter clarifies it for you...well this and the next one.

A/N: thinking...Too much like episode 31(I think its episode 31)?

_Dodges fruits aimed at head from Stellar/Shinn fans and the GSD creators._

Okay, Okay…sheesh.

But believe me when I tell you that episode has nothing to do with my idea for this chapter. I wrote this before I read the episode summary. It's just a coincidence people…REALLY!

_Dodges an apple… "Yeah right!"_

Reviews are wanted and much appreciated. Tell me what you think people.

i won't really be updating this often, in fact it may be a couple of weeks before i update again. a lot is going to happen in the next 4 weeks for me, so i'll try to do what i can. i already finished chapter 3, but i don't really want to put it up way too soon. and for those of you who are reading A Few Words Between Siblings, uhm...be patient because I really need to think about that one to see if I will be doing another chapter to that one...any ideas? I may just do individual one-shots that all share a common theme for that one. Please have fun reading!--


	3. Just Two Bullets

A/N: OMG…I can't believe that I have a chapter three to this story. tear I'm proud of myself. We're hardly moving forward in this fanfic, but it is needed that I use the chapters for individual POV's for the characters. It lets you know what was happening to each one of them in different areas at the same time. Yeah, yeah I could have put it all in one chapter, but I'd have to write really long chapters and I doubt that this will be a long fanfic. In fact, I think I may be halfway done. I don't know.

Sorry if this chapter is boring. It's hard to make Cagalli's part quite dramatic. But I hope you'll be satisfied with what I have.

Disclaimer: I do not own the GS series. If I did, then Athrun and Cagalli would have had more of a major role in GS.

NOTES:

_Thoughts are in italics._

Not in a specific POV, but it's safe to say that it's in Cagalli's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just Two Bullets**

"Damn."

Sparks flew around her in the cockpit as she hit the surface of the island nearby. She was just locked in a battle with Impulse. Unfortunately she suffered the bad deal of that battle.

Once landed Cagalli scouted her surroundings and cautiously made her way out of the cockpit. However, that was the wrong move to make.

"Hold it there!"

She was surrounded. ZAFT soldiers came from the nearby forest with guns aimed at her.

_Shoot._

One of the soldiers walked up to her with his gun still raised.

"You're representative Athha aren't you?"

She only glared.

"Our superior would be please to know that we've capture the princess of ORB herself."

She scowled.

Another soldier poked her in the back with his gun.

"Get moving."

She really didn't have a choice in the matter. So she obeyed and began walking in the direction that the soldier was forcing her to go. _How do I get myself into situations like this?_

Cagalli closed her eyes for a splint second as she was walking thinking whether or not it was possible for her to escape.

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

It was.

Cagalli opened her eyes in time to see the soldier in front of her get knocked to the ground by… "Kira?"

"Are you safe? You're not hurt right?"

"Uh no, but where-"

A soldier came dashing towards them, but Kira spun around and intercepted by grabbing his arm, twisting it around his back snapping his wrist in place and ramming him into a nearby tree.

However in the mist of that action another soldier saw it as opportunity to attack Kira from behind.

"Kira, LOOK OUT!"

Kira barely had the time to react, but before the soldier could act he fell forward on the ground cold. He was shot dead.

"What the-"

"Representative!"

Cagalli looked up to see her fellow ORB soldiers coming to her rescue. She beamed.

"Are you okay Representative?"

"Thank you so much."

"It was our pleasure."

"Cagalli!" Kira tossed her a handgun which she caught and began taking aim at the ZAFT soldiers at bay.

Once all soldiers were either dead or unconscious, Cagalli opened the revolver and accounted for how many bullets were left. _Four used. Two left._

Kira eyed her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Well, I'm all for taken precautions but I wonder if those bullets are meant for someone?"

Cagalli shut the revolver and glanced over at Kira. "What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch. Sibling's intuition."

"Like there's such a thing." Cagalli began walking down the path in front of her. Apparently she had landed in a clearing next to the ocean.

"Where are you going?'

"Representative?"

Cagalli peers over her shoulders. "Thank you all for coming to my rescue. But I must do this on my own."

"Please Representative, whatever it is, let us assist you."

"He's right Cagalli. You can't do this on your own."

She sighed. She turns to them with a smile on her face. "Alright, if you insist. But please don't act without my command. We must move swiftly and quietly."

"May I ask what mission are we fulfilling at this time?"

Cagalli began walking ahead. "I'm positive that those weren't the only ZAFT soldiers on this island. Are you guys interested in an ambush?"

"Anything for you Representative."

Kira rushed up to Cagalli's side. "What is it really?"

She side glance him. "After I crashed landed, I noticed the Savior landing on this island as well."

Kira's eyes widened. He then eyed the gun.

"I'll only shoot him if necessary."

Kira was silent for the rest of the hike.

* * *

"Do you see anything?"

"Yes, soldiers."

"ZAFT?"

"Affirmative."

Cagalli gaze through the bushes and gasped at what she saw. _Athrun._

"You were right about Athrun being here." Kira was looking at the scene as well. "Who are those two?"

Kira was referring to Shinn and Stellar.

"That's Shinn Asuka. He's the pilot of that Impulse Gundam." Kira gaped at her.

Cagalli remembered Shinn very well. Besides the fact that she was just battling him, she couldn't forget the first time that they met. He ridiculed her family's belief. Cagalli could never figure out what he really had against her family that could cause him so much grief and anger towards her.

"She must be with the EA." Kira made his assumption about the blond girl who was being targeted by none other than Athrun. "Should we do something about this?"

"Give it a moment."

Cagalli watched as a man walked up to Athrun to Shinn. _I'm sure that's their superior._

"She's the enemy, so shoot her dead."

She gasped at what he had instructed them to do. She knew Shinn would probably have done it willingly, but Athrun? Would he really take someone else's life that easily?

Cagalli looked at the girl on the ground. _She looks so innocent._ _But looks can be deceiving can't they. But still._

Cagalli nearly fainted when she saw Athrun raise the gun in his hand and took aim. _He wouldn't. He couldn't._

"He's going to shoot her. I guess he's made up his mind."

Cagalli looked at her brother with confusion written all over her face.

"He must have really chosen ZAFT."

Her heart fell. _Has he chosen ZAFT? Has he forgotten us? Forgotten me?_

"NO!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Stop what you're doing soldier!"

"NO! DON'T SHOOT!"

"DETAIN HIM!"

"LET ME GO!"

"I command you to shoot!"

Athrun was just given the second order to shoot.

Cagalli was stunned by Shinn's actions.

"What was he thinking?" Kira spoke up again.

She looked at Shinn this time and what she saw nearly broke her heart to pieces. _Those eyes. Their full of passion. _

"He cares for her doesn't he?"

"Athrun…"

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Shinn?"

_He really cares for her._ Tears were swelling up in her eyes. She knew how it felt to lose someone you cared for because of war. And she knew that if Athrun were to die, then she wouldn't be able to live on for the rest of her life. But here Athrun was, willing and ready to take the life of someone who means everything to someone else. Here he was about to ruin the chance for love to take over and win the hearts of two people who may have a chance to end this war.

"Cagalli?"

She was crying silently as she gazed into his eyes and saw all hopes of love and caring disappear from them. Athrun forgot what it was like to care for and love someone else.

"DON'T SHOOT HER ATHRUN! DON'T SHOOT STELLAR!"

Cagalli snapped out of her trance. There was no way in hell she was going to stand there and watch as Athrun ruin it for someone else. It may be over for them, but at least these two still have a chance.

"Cagalli what do you think you're doing?"

"CAGALLI!"

"Representative?"

"Just watch my back."

Cagalli jumped from their hiding spot and drew the gun upward to eye level. _Just two bullets…that's all I need…just two.

* * *

_

A/N: I was going to put more but then after looking at this and seeing that it was past four pages at least, I thought naw…the next part can wait until next chapter.

_Ducks as a bike is being flung at her._

Wow, you people sure are strong. ;

Sorry if you're all tired of me repeating the same scene over and over, but it was necessary. At least I hope so.

Please R&R.


	4. Regrets and Promises

Reviews:

Asga: Read and find out what happens next….please.

Jenniferseedlover: Sorry if it's confusing. I hope that this chapter isn't too confusing as well.

MyouseiSeed: Uhm…you hate Shinn? Oops. Maybe you won't like this chapter too much. I'm not sure about love scenes. But…thinking There is something else. I'll get back to you on that.

Kamio Misuzu: Thank you. I like rawk.

Dust-in: Define your level of bad? Hehehe….don't worry. I tried to put in as much Shinn and Stellar fluff as I could. I hope it's enough.

A/N: Okay, this is it…CHAPTER 4…

Not much of an intro, but hey…

This is where the plot continues on and no more repeating of the same darn scene. Even though I personally like it. I really can't picture Shinn as someone who's caring, but at this point I so like him way more than Athrun. I will never give up my anger towards Athrun….NEVER!

So, the question that everyone is waiting for…Did Athrun really shot Stellar? Will Shinn suffer heartbreak? What will Cagalli do with her two bullets? Will this end happily ever after? Frankly, I really don't know…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. If I did, Athrun would have a deeper voice. Eh?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Regrets and Promises**

"DON'T SHOOT HER ATHRUN! DON'T SHOOT STELLAR!"

_I must._

"Just watch my back"

_Just two bullets…that's all I need…just two._

_BANG._

Athrun stood where he was with his gun still raised. He was staring at the scene ahead of him feeling lost and unsure of what to do.

"Stellar…" Shinn breathed out her name calmly while still being contained by his fellow soldiers.

"Shinn?"

Shinn smiled. She was still alive right in front of his eyes. She was saved. She was fine and everything will be alright just as soon as he broke free, but more importantly she was alive. Shinn continued to stare at her oblivious to the scene playing out in front of him…

…while Athrun's eyes widen at the person who really pulled the trigger. "Cagalli…"

Standing in front of him was none other than Cagalli. She came dashing out of the forest with a gun in her hand and shot at the dirt in front of Athrun. Following her was Kira and a group of a dozen ORB soldiers, all with their hands raised with guns targeted at the ZAFT soldiers.

"Cagalli, we have them all surrounded. What is it that you plan on doing now?" Kira had stepped up to his sister asking her advice for their next plan of action.

"Just tell everyone to hold their ground. No one is to move unless I order them to. I'll deal with this myself." She gave out her orders without losing eye contact with Athrun with her gun aimed at his head.

"Right. Understood." Kira went his separate way making sure the soldiers knew what their orders were. And as he left, he made a side glance at Athrun.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss?"

Cagalli broke her gaze from Athrun and looked towards his superior.

"If I were you I'd keep quiet. You are in no position to be asking questions or giving orders."

The man glared at her.

"Besides, my business is not with you. So, do yourself a favor and don't interrupt."

As she said this, one of the ORB soldiers moved in closer to the superior and made sure to enforce Cagalli's threat by pointing the gun straight at his head.

"Cagalli…"

Cagalli looked at Athrun who has finally lowered his gun.

"What are you doing here? What is it that you're trying to accomplish here?"

"Simple. I'm trying to accomplish understanding between us. And I was trying to prevent you from making a major mistake by ruining the love between two others."

As she said this, Shinn finally realized Cagalli's presence.

"YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

Cagalli just stared at him while he tried to once more free himself to attack her.

"Calm down. I'm just trying to help."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOU ATHHA'S ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!"

"Let him go."

The soldiers detaining him stared at her in disbelief. Who was she to order them?

"I said let him go or you'll regret it." She motioned to her backup to get ready to fire at the two soldiers.

They eyed the guns pointed at them and finally released Shinn from their grasps, roughly.

Once Shinn pushed himself up from the ground he began making his way towards Cagalli wanting to kill her.

_BANG._

Shinn stopped in his tracks.

"I hope you weren't planning on attacking her after she just set you free?"

Shinn looked in the direction where the shot came from and glared at the perpetrator. He was staring hard into the eyes of Kira Yamato. He felt as if there was something about him that just make him want to lunged at him and strangle him. But he objected to that feeling. But what he didn't know was that he was staring eye to eye at the pilot of the Freedom Gundam, the pilot he vowed to get his revenge from.

"Go to her."

Shinn snapped out of him glaring contest. "Wha?"

"Go to her." Cagalli nudged her head in the direction of Stellar.

Shinn only stood there confused for a long period of time, but then followed directions and went to be by Stellar's side. He didn't lose eye contact with Cagalli until he knelt down to Stellar, when he was caught off-guard by her jumping at him and wrapping her arms around him. "SHINN!"

Athrun stared on in silence. He didn't understand what was going on and what Cagalli was trying to prove.

"Don't worry Stellar, I'll protect you."

_Protect._

Athrun blinked. _Is this about us?_

"Cagalli…"

"Don't you dare say a word Athrun Zala or else I will shoot you. I had two bullets in this gun. I used one to stop you from shooting. The other will end your life."

"Are you really going to shoot me?"

"Do you even want to provoke me?"

Everyone was silent now, staring in confusion at the couple.

_Is she really going to kill him?_ Kira was now standing beside Cagalli so that he could be near in case something went wrong, with his eyes moving back and forth between the two.

Cagalli took in a deep breath and smirked. "I bet you're wondering why I did what I've just done, huh?"

Athrun just stood in silence.

"I didn't want you to ruin the hope and love of two individuals that may hold the key to ending this war."

"The key?"

"Don't you see it Athrun? They may be enemies, but they still care for one another. They want to protect each other. Something that we once had but lost."

Stellar stopped choking Shinn to death with her hugs as she began to listen to Cagalli's speech.

"Have you forgotten Athrun? Have you forgotten what it was like to care for someone? To love that person?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten."

"Then why? Why can't you understand?" Cagalli tightened her grip on the gun.

"Cagalli…" Kira eyed the gun fearing that she will shoot any minute. As much as he wanted to put the blame on Athrun, he still didn't want his best friend to be killed.

"If you haven't forgotten then why must you continue to be our enemy? Why do you continue to make me feel like I'm the one at fault? Why do you try to keep away from me? Don't you understand that I'm just trying to keep the world at peace? But why must you continue to fight against me and break my heart?"

Tears were swelling up in her eyes.

Athrun was lost for words. He didn't know that Cagalli felt that way and was suffering on account of him. "C-Cagalli…you know that you and I hold different views on how to attain peace in this war."

"So, you're willing to just throw away everything that we had so you can have things done your way?"

"No, that's not it."

"THEN WHAT ATHRUN?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT DAMMIT!"

Cagalli was taken aback by Athrun's sudden outburst. The same went for Athrun; he's usually able to control his temper.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I had to leave in order to fight for ZAFT. I was needed there."

"And you don't think that I…we needed you?"

"You were better off in the hands of that Yuuna."

"WHAT? WHAT MAKES YOU SAY A STUPID THING LIKE THAT? WHY ON EARTH WOULD I EVER BE BETTER OFF IN THE HANDS OF THAT-THAT JERK?"

Athrun stared hard and cold into her eyes. He replied to her question, but very soft and was barely audible. "Then why did you agreed to marry him?"

Kira's eyes widened. He had no idea that Athrun was going to bring something like that up. He eyed Cagalli through the corner of his eyes and noticed that she was trembling.

"Cagalli…" He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Cagalli bowed her head down as tears slowly came from her eyes. She promised herself that she wasn't going to cry, but it just couldn't be helped. After a short moment, she looked to Kira and built up a small smile in order to alleviate his worry for her. She then looked back at Athrun with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way Athrun. Bitter jealousy just doesn't suit you."

Through the corner of her eyes she could see Shinn and Stellar still clinging to each other with their focus on them now. Seeing those two together made her feel happy inside.

Cagalli sighed. "Looking at those two I feel quite envious."

Athrun looked at Shinn and Stellar whom looked back with confusion written all over their faces.

"What are you getting at Athha?" Shinn glared at Cagalli.

She smirked. "You should consider yourself lucky that you can be able to cherish this moment with her. Whatever you two feel for one another, I encourage you to not let it go."

"I encourage you to mind your own business." Shinn looked away, but Cagalli noticed a rosy color appearing on his cheeks.

Stellar looked from Cagalli to Shinn and back. She smiled at Cagalli and then leaned her head against Shinn's chest. "Shinn will protect Stellar won't he?"

Shinn was blushing even more. "Uh…yeah, don't worry. I will protect you." He tightened his hold on her.

Cagalli beamed. But the smile was quickly wiped from her face once she looked at Athrun. "I don't suppose you have any regrets Athrun?"

Athrun wasn't looking at her, but rather at the ground. He just stood there in silence.

Cagalli continued anyway. "Well, I regret letting you go without telling you how I really feel about you. But none of that really matters now does it?" She smiled. But it was rather emotionless.

She looked at Shinn who was staring back at her as well. "I know that you don't trust me and hold grudges against my family and its beliefs, but you really have no choice now if you value her life."

Shinn glanced at Stellar. No matter how much they love each other, no matter how hard he'll try to protect, she was still an enemy and staying here would only put her in severe danger. He sighed. _She's right._

"We can take her to safety, but she'll have to leave with us in my Strike Rouge. If you value her life, then you will trust me. Are you willing to do this?"

Shinn stayed silence for a while considering if he should give in to Cagalli's demands in order to ensure Stellar's safety. Surely he can let down his petty hatred in order to protect the one he cares for. "Fine. I agree to your terms Athha. But you must be sure that she will remain safe."

"Promise."

Cagalli motioned for three of her soldiers to move forward. "I want you to escort those two to where the Strike Rouge is and wait for me there."

"Yes ma'am." They saluted and motioned for Shinn and Stellar to follow them.

As he led Stellar in the path of the soldiers, Shinn glanced over to Athrun and then Cagalli. He had no clue what was going on between the two, but he really didn't care. He just gave Cagalli a final glare signaling that he will surely kill her if anything, and he means **ANYTHING** happens to Stellar.

Cagalli stood and watch as Shinn and Stellar were being taken away. She then turned to Kira, who immediately went to her side. "I want you to signal the soldiers to prepare to leave, but not to let their guard down."

"Right." Kira began to walk away in order to give the command. He stopped a short ways off and peered over his shoulder. "Please don't do anything rash Cagalli." And he continued on his way.

Looking back at Athrun, she noticed him staring deep into her eyes looking for understanding. And she wished that he understood. But then she didn't understand much herself. For instance, why did he leave her in the first place? Did he really care for her? Will he ever come back to her? She didn't know. And maybe she will never know.

"I'm sorry Athrun. I'm really am sorry that it couldn't work out. But just know that I will never stop caring for you. I just can't wait for you. At least not until this war is over." Tears began to stream down her face. "Just know that…that if I was to shoot you. I would have shot myself as well." Then she slowly backed away with her gun still pointing at him. Once she reached a good distance she turned on her heels and ran without looking back.

Athrun stared. And he stared until the words finally hit him.

"I guess this means goodbye Athrun." Kira stood in front of him and slightly bowed his head before following after Cagalli signaling the soldiers to fall back.

_They're both gone._

"Sir, what do we do now?" One of the ZAFT soldiers questioned the superior on their next move.

_Everything's gone._

"Do you think that I'm just going to sit here and let those damn naturals get away that easily?"

"Then what do we do sir?"

_She's gone._

"Shoot 'em."

The soldiers lifted their guns and began to either aim or pursue the ORB soldiers as they fled.

"Shoot 'em all and don't let that princess wanna-be escape."

"Yes, sir!"

"WAIT!"

Athrun came from his stupor. If it was the last thing he will do, then the least he could do was to help Cagalli escape. "Commander, sir, don't you think this is too much?"

"What are you implying at Zala?"

"They didn't cause any harm to us. So, we should pay them back by letting them go free."

"Are you nuts?"

"I know I'm stepping out of jurisdiction sir, but please let them go for now."

His superior thought it over. He really didn't want to miss at a chance like this, but Zala was right and it wasn't right to attack if no harm was done. "Fine. Recall the troops and let's head back to base."

The soldiers began falling back and Athrun let out a sigh of relief. At least he was able to protect her that time.

"Zala! I said let's head back now!"

Athrun began to turn to leave the scene that will never leave his memories. He stopped for a second and looked towards the direction that Cagalli headed off to a moment ago. He wanted to smile at the memory of her, but couldn't. There was only one thing that haunted his mind.

"_I don't suppose you have any regrets Athrun?"_

"But I do have regrets Cagalli. I regret…" He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Where is that Athha?" Shinn was waiting impatiently by the Strike Rouge that he damaged a while ago in battle. But it was still able to fly.

"Shinn?"

Shinn looked down at Stellar. She looked worry and that worried him…a lot.

"What is it Stellar? Is something bothering you?"

She shook her head no. Then she paused.

"Well, Stellar hope that nothing happened to that girl." She mumbled.

Shinn didn't reply. He could care less about what happens to Cagalli. But unfortunately, she was his reassurance for Stellar's safety. "Yeah, me too."

"Me too what?"

The voice startled him. He looked around until he spotted Cagalli coming from the depths of the forest.

"Were you actually worried about me?"

Shinn frowned. "I could care less what happens to you."

Cagalli shrugged. "Either way, you need me."

Shinn 'humphed'.

As Cagalli made her way to her mobile suit, she turned back and reached her hand towards Stellar. "Come with me."

Stellar was hesitant to take her hand and looked to Shinn for guidance.

Shinn just nodded and pushed her a little in Cagalli's direction. "Go with her. She'll make sure that you will be okay."

"Is Shinn sure?"

Shinn looked at Cagalli who grinned back at him and nodded her head.

"I'm sure."

Stellar wore a huge grin on her face as she leaped towards Shinn and hugged him. "Stellar will never forget you, Shinn. Will Shinn forget Stellar?'

"No, never." Shinn smiled.

"Good." She leaned back and then kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Shinn. Please don't get hurt." Shinn blushed.

Stellar released her hold on Shinn and walked towards Cagalli who put her in the cockpit of her Strike Rouge. Before she closed the cockpit, she looked down at Shinn.

"I guess this means goodbye."

Shinn only stared. He hated to admit it, but he owed her one for helping him out. And he was grateful for it. "Sure. Just keep your promise and make sure that nothing happens to her."

Cagalli smiled. "I promise." And she closed the cockpit.

As Shinn stood there waiting for the mobile suits to make their departure, he glanced over to the entrance to the forest. Standing there was Kira Yamato gazing over at him. Shinn just couldn't figure out why he had this urge of familiarity around him that just made him want to attack him. But how could he attack him?

Kira was standing as calm as ever by the forest watching the scene roll out in front of him. Looking at Shinn, he knew that he was the pilot of the Impulse Gundam and wondered how such a sensitive soul could fight so vicious. _I guess war just works that way with us._

Shinn stared on as Kira walked away to who knows where and was reverted to watching the Strike Rouge make it's leave. He watched as it soars into the air and left the island behind.

_I hope to see you again someday Stellar. Until then, please stay alive._

As these words ran through his mind, he noticed the Freedom making its departure from somewhere on the island not too from where he stood. But for some odd reason, it didn't faze him one bit. He only stared.

* * *

A/N: Wow! That was longer than I thought. I guess I'm satisfied with what I have written down and I hope that you are too. Well, I'm not fully satisfied with how I ended the conversation between Cagalli and Athrun but it's a start. I couldn't really figure out what Cagalli might really say to Athrun, but who cares. I hope I made it good enough to hold some kind of interest.

Again reviews are welcomed and I appreciate those that were already reviewing in the first place.

I'm not completely sure how I will go about in the next chapter. I may skip ahead some months and just end the war, since I am not focused on that. But I'm still thinking about it.--

I may not be able to update anytime soon. My school is taking back the laptops on Monday and I don't have internet service at home. By the time I'll be able to get to a computer with internet would be like 2 weeks from now. Even then, I'd still have to come up with something to write. So, it might take a month. Sorry….I hope you won't get seriously mad at me and be patient.--


End file.
